


Rubbing

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abducted by Aliens, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Jelly Babies, Kinkmeme, hands in pockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: From a kinkmeme prompt that I can't quite remember - something about jelly babies and pockets I think?
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Rubbing

"What did you say these aliens were named again, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked; she wriggled against the bonds holding her tied to the narrow pillar, back to back with the Doctor, but they didn't stretch.

"The Noo," the Doctor said in a nonchalant tone. "And I should mention that these ropes aren't ropes; they're lymphatic extrusions, and quite acidic. Try not to let any get on your skin."

Sarah Jane froze, looking at the slick yellow strand across her chest. It seemed to be stuck to her clothes, so hopefully it wouldn't ride up and touch her neck.

"Funny race, the Noo," the Doctor continued, slowly rotating his shoulders to see how much slack was in their bonds. "They do everything in a very orderly fashion – practically the galactic definition for hidebound bureaucracy – and I imagine the procedure for telling the right people – or rather slugs – that there are two aliens of an unknown species-"

"Two unknown species," Sarah Jane interrupted.

"Yes, TWO unknown species – getting that message properly proofread, index, cross-checked, verified, and passed on will take the better part oaf a week."

"A week? We'll starve!"

"No, no, I imagine we'll die of thirst first."

"Oh, lovely," she moaned.

"Now, to get out of these ropes...the easiest thing to do would be to just wriggle out of our clothes."

Sarah Jane dropped her chin, feeling the top button of her blouse with it – buttoned, unfortunately. "Can't do it. And besides, then we'd be here naked, with acid ropes all over our clothes!"

"Yes, but we'd have a week all to ourselves."

Sarah Jane gave a half-snort, half-laugh. "And just what would you do?"

"Well," the Doctor tilted his head back and then apologised when he knocked against Sarah's head, "well, I think we should get back to the TARDIS, don't you agree? And after all this running, very tiresome all this running, I think what you need is a nice long foot massage. With lots of lotion."

"Peppermint?"

"No, I was thinking loganberry actually. Or perhaps melon. And after I'm done massaging your feet, I think that I should just, you know, make sure there's no dry skin further up."

"And am I just seated on a throne while you kneel at my feet and do this?"

"Are you? Well, if that's what you'd like. But I was rather wondering if...if you might be interested in rubbing my feet, at the same time. I've got a very chapped ankle right now, and it would feel wonderful if you were touching it, Sarah Jane."

"Touching your ankle?"

"Yes. And then, well, perhaps you could work your way further up as well."

Sarah Jane bit her lip, and then regretfully said, "None of this is helping us get out of these ropes."

"That's true...I don't think the sonic screwdriver will do any good..." The Doctor hummed to himself, making a mental index of his pockets. "Sugar!"

"Sugar?"

"Sugar would melt these – acid and sugar react. My jelly babies are in my left-hand trousers pocket." The Doctor wriggled, but their captors had sat them down with his hands behind his back, and there was no way for him to reach his pockets. "Sarah Jane, if you could reach backwards – carefully. I'll tell you to stop if you're coming near a rope."

Sarah Jane closed her eyes, and concentrated. She moved her right hand backwards, slowly, letting the Doctor guide her, trusting him not to let her be hurt. She ground her back against his, to give herself more room to reach. Finally she found her hand on his trousers, and felt the edge of the pocket.

She braced her feet against the floor and lunged backwards, feeling her hand slip inside his pocket and encounter-

"That's not the jelly babies," the Doctor murmured.

"No, it isn't. Too long and hard. Is it the sonic screwdriver, by any chance?" Sarah Jane teased.

"No...I think the jelly babies are just to my – to your right."

Sarah Jane found the paper bag, scrabbled inside and extracted a jelly baby, keenly aware of the feel of the Doctor's body through the thin cloth of the pocket.

"All right, hold it with just your fingertips – NOT that, Sarah, the jelly baby...all right, take your hand out of my pocket and move it left – up – up – forward, just a hair – there!"

There was a sizzling sound, and the rope around Sarah Jane's calves suddenly slackened. Quickly she moved her hand, following the Doctor's guidance, and as soon as he got his hand on the candies they both made short work of getting free.

They rose and faced each other, their clothes still speckled with fragments of acidic rope. Sarah Jane grinned, and slipped a fond hand into the Doctor's pocket.

"We really need to get you out of these clothes," she said, teasing him with her words and her expression and her fingers. "Will this still be here when we get back to the TARDIS?"

"I promise," the Doctor promised.


End file.
